


saturnalia

by shouyoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyoto/pseuds/shouyoto
Summary: Kageyama slowly began his question, “You... do know what you are saying here?”“I do.” Shouyou said, determined. His decision may had been impulsive, but Shouyou dared not to go back on his words. He still had himself to prove, after all.“And you are prepared?” Kageyama pressed on, the gleam of his eyes told a journey paved with bumps Shouyou would have to go through. “Because I won’t be going easy on you.”...Saturnalia, a festival of many things. It was also the festival where the roles of a master and a slave are reversed.





	saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414322) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> Hello! Thank you for giving this story a chance to read! I'd like to add that this is also my first time writing some lemon. It had taken _months_ for me to write this because I had to go through both the lack of motivation and the initial stages of pure embarrassment in writing out explicit scenes.
> 
> I'd like to express my gratitude to [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderei) for being that one little push I needed to break through. ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter solstice bode no welfare for the folks in town. Streams of daylight would cripple into gray, warm air into frosts, and the trees slept, crops wilted, fresh lakes hardened— and when spring finally turned into coldness and ice, _winter,_ a fruitless time of harvesting, was born.

For the residents laying their heads here, winter usually meant a difficult time. Harvesting had been their source of delicacy, an essence of survival to those who could not afford meat or fish, and so had it been a place provided of work and marketing deals to many. And for winter to come upon them, they needed to put an extra effort to survive.

And so, one day when the sun glared from the peak of horizon midway into December, pouring its light onto snowed pile, the spell for winter met its end and the town rejoiced with a festival of _Saturnalia_.

Saturnalia was a celebration, a week of festivity, one which hailed the power of the sun overcoming winter. By far, it had been the most favored, the most exuberant among the many festivals in their town.

The first day of the festival started with a kick when a carnival atmosphere stretched an easy long path down the city by dawn.

There were rambunctious noise, peals of laughter, joyous music and chatters spilling out into the streets. The people were delighting themselves, indulged in jolly wonders of a fest as they sang, danced, gambled to their heart’s content.

For that whole day, treats had been offered to all citizens and non-citizens for them to feast on later in a public banquet. In bowls and footed dishes, there were pork sausages served on the long stripped tables; broiled tuna steak with chopped boiled eggs; a large handled vessel of good wine, and many more delicious kinds of goods lurking in the wait to be eaten.

Saturnalia however was not just a jug filled of merrymaking or mere feasting during the holidays. It was the week where a slave could be their own master. It was the week where the slave’s needs heavily rested on the master’s shoulders whose turn to gift them with their service.

Simply said, Saturnalia was a festival where a master’s and a slave’s roles were reversed too.

So, here in the hall, the son of the villa’s master, Shouyou stood. Shouyou hid by the column of a passageway to the garden room, carrying with him a tray filled of plated food and a goblet of full bodied wine.

No toga was worn on him at the time. It had been one of festival customs to wear a colorful dining robe instead, but as foretold, Shouyou took no heed of this when he confined himself to a slave’s garment.

He wore dark tunic, belted at the waist then some palm leaves for sandals on his feet with dark straps reaching only above his ankles. But even the secured binds and stow of fabric did not stop the clothes from still being too big, too loose on Shouyou’s small build. The collar on him were stretching wide enough to leave the smooth bank of his neck laid bare, and the tunic’s hem had slid down past his knees close to the ground.

Shouyou had been so wholly, comically enveloped that he somehow succeeded making himself looking even smaller than the tunic itself. But this was not what he was concerned about.

 _“Ere.”_ Shouyou cleared his throat. His muscles were tensed, knees were stiff, and he had gone in his haste to tug his loose sleeve back up onto his shoulder. That proved to be a fatal mistake however when the tray shook. He yelped, swooped to retain his balance but it was too late. The goblet of wine ended up spilling onto the surrounding food.

Oh. Oh, _no_.

Shouyou was losing himself to the moment of panic when– “I brought your breakfast!”

He froze, becoming vastly aware of his existence in the spot he put himself in from the terrible blunder he had made. A fascinating strike of sense told Shouyou that he might be having his early grave prepared.

A deep rumble soon carried a command through the columns for him to enter the room within, and after pressing smile of doom, Shouyou finally stepped inside the room of gardens.

The garden room was large, open, crowned by a semi-dome. Very much like anywhere else in the villa, the room had been embellished with details worth chests packed of golds and silvers. Mosaics piled the floor, bidding colors of bronze and blue in a web, and the walls, a marble canvas, were filled by rich paintings completed with littered flower clumps and mosses.

Kageyama was found at the end of the room. He’s seated on a couch by the podium, looking beyond the stone railing and into the green view. Dressed in a single shoulder robe, Kageyama looked charming. The robe had been tight on his skin, curves of strong flesh peeked from beneath his robe, and his warm sun-kissed skin was vibrant against the dyed deep rich blue room he wore.

In all the right kinds, he was __breathtaking_ , _ alluring and— looking right back at him.

“G- good morning!” Shouyou squeaked a greeting in attempt of shaking off the embarrassment at being caught staring, “I had your meal prepared– but um, whether it’s adequate, that’s– like, well, I’m not entirely sure because- you know–”

“Bring it here.” Kageyama had cut in, voice firm and steady, and Shouyou was quick to comply with his demand.

He reached to him in a few hasty, wide strides. His hands were squeezing tightly onto the metal handles, and with every step he took, the tray quivered more in his shaky grip. Kageyama propped up from his seat as soon as Shouyou brought to him breakfast.

Shouyou had watched those eyes– blue, intense, dashed with small hint of ashes and smoke– filled itself with scrutiny first. He watched how Kageyama’s lips and throat worked, how his eyes drank in the sight as they flitted from one dish to another. It took a beat, two beats, then a three, a whole four until Kageyama finally lifted his nose, plopped his chin onto the flat of his knuckles and as Shouyou stilled and steeled himself for the inevitable outcome, Kageyama said, “Throw it.”

Shouyou’s thoughts zipped out of the veranda with a blink.

He gawked. “What?”

“I said,” Kageyama stared at him, hard and unrelenting. “Throw it.”

_“What?”_

“I said–”

“No! I know what you said! What do you mean by throw it?!” Shouyou cried out in disbelief and shoved the tray up close into the other man’s face. “It’s _food._ You can’t just throw away food.”

“Yes, it’s food,” Kageyama lolled his head back. “But it’s not breakfast.”

Somehow, this was worse than Shouyou expected. Yes, it’s true he anticipated some scolding, but that was supposed to happen _after_ taking a bite, _not before_ , and the outright request for the breakfast to be thrown had been beyond him.

“But,” Shouyou wrinkled his nose. “It’s still food. And it _is_ breakfast.”

Yet, Kageyama remained unconvinced, entirely unfazed by his conviction that’s slowly turning into a fiasco. He blinked, lazily might he add, rolled his neck then yawned loudly in such a way it made Shouyou grew with an urge to have the tray smacked over his head.

A spark of crunches lit across the pavement granules as Shouyou slid his sandals to step back. He’s nudging the salver towards Kageyama again, but this time, he had done it slowly, deliberately, gently, as though he’s confronting a shy animal and hoping they’d come to him. “Eat it.” Shouyou told Kageyama through gritted teeth, tone a little too sweet but like a rose, prickly with thorns. “I haven’t been picky with what you made for me, so don’t get picky with mine.”

“That’s because you’d eat anything without thinking.” Kageyama grunted at him then sat up again. “I too, for one, know how a breakfast should be served. Hadn’t it been for me, you’d be getting a stomach ache and then I’ll have to be the one who has to deal with your complaining. You, on the other hand…”

The look on Kageyama’s face when he peered upon the food Shouyou presented to him was enough to tell his thought. On the tray sat small rolls, cooked chicken, fish; but there’s one thing. They were all leftovers from the party last night.

“And is that… is that wine? Did you just spill _wine_ over the food?”

Shouyou felt his face grew maddeningly hot. He kept quiet for a second, choosing to deflect the question by saying, “W-well, You never told me what to make for breakfast... ”

Kageyama raised a brow. “I’ve been bringing you breakfast for years and you’re only telling me now that you don’t know.”

Shouyou tried to rack his brain with his answers but he came up with none. When breakfast was said to be the easiest kind to prepare of all meals, Shouyou believed it. He did, _oh,_ he truly had. But as soon as time came for him to prepare breakfast, it turned out to be more strenuous than he imagined. It’s not that he was bad at cooking– well, _okay_ , maybe that too since he never once cooked a meal before in his entire life– but he didn’t know anything about the early morning menu. Now, Shouyou was kind of wishing he’d paid attention to the kind of foods Kageyama brought to him each meal because party’s leftovers definitely didn’t seem like good breakfast.

For a while, Kageyama watched him fumbled around. His silence was temporary, fleeting, cracked a little later on when a snort came through it, loud enough to reel back Shouyou’s attention from the sidetrack of his thoughts.

Kageyama was smirking at him. _Wait a minute._ Shouyou gaped. He knew _that_ face.

“Expected from a man who only knows how to gobble up when it comes to food.”

 _That was the face of Kageyama being smug_.

“You– _you_ \- ugh! Fine! Don’t eat then!” With a puff of his cheeks and a huff to stress on his final words, he turned with heavy steps to exit the room. There was likely more wine spilling into the dishes on tray, but he didn’t care, too busy caught by the hooks of embarrassment and feeling bad for himself.

“You’re just going to walk away?” Kageyama called out after him.

Shouyou stopped to turn and give him the angriest pout he could muster. “Well. It’s not like you want to eat the food.” He said, sulking.

“I’d die if I eat that in the morning.” Kageyama frowned. “You barely could serve me proper breakfast. I can’t imagine how you would do the other tasks.”

See, what Kageyama had said, many would have heard and taken it as no more than a degradation. But Shouyou was not among the many. Kageyama had been around long enough for Shouyou to know that the man could be downright brutally honest, unintentionally adding a pinch of salt (or cups of it) into his words; and after many upgrades to his _Guidebook to Kageyama Tobio_ , naturally, he heard something else entirely.

He laid the tray onto the floor close to his feet, hands on his waist.

“Then teach me!” Shouyou demanded, the sense of his words catching Kageyama by surprise. He continued, “Teach me what you know. Teach me your tasks, what they are and how you do them. What you should do, what not to do. Teach me!”

The heaviness of the atmosphere earlier, though mostly lighthearted and not one to be taken seriously, could not be compared to what stood between them now. Things have taken off from a playful start to a grievous turn, and Shouyou’s momentary anger had been cast aside in favor of embracing this moment with a rush of determination.

They shared their silence; one contemplative, another was lying in wait for his answer.

Kageyama slowly began his question, “You... do know what you are saying here?”

The knit of his brows made him looked unsure of the sudden proposal Shouyou had brought to the table, but that was an understatement. The development too had been something Shouyou himself didn’t expect to occur.

“I do.” Shouyou said, determined. His decision may had been impulsive, but Shouyou dared not to go back on his words. He still had himself to prove, after all.

“And you are prepared?” Kageyama pressed on, the gleam of his eyes told a journey paved with bumps Shouyou would have to go through. “Because I won’t be going easy on you.”

“And I’m telling you that I can take it.” Shouyou snapped, fire flickering in his eyes as he stood his ground even more so, his toes digging further into the tiles beneath. “So, teach me how to be a slave.”

* * *

When Kageyama said he won’t be easy on him with his teachings, he didn’t lie.

With his supervision, Shouyou had gone through flurries of making meals, scrubbing floors, polishing furniture and more tedious kind of chores, and if Shouyou did a mistake or started slacking off his duties for even a single second, Kageyama was there to point it out, scold him, then berate him, and prod at him a menacing scowl.

The whole state of affair was overwhelming in every sense. It had been vexing, absolutely stressing, and the count of how many times Shouyou wanted to scream out to the world were too many. He’d wanted to pull at his own hair until they were no more, wanted to run through tracking fields, through the hills and sand, wanted to _never_ look back as he ran.

But Shouyou had also been hard-headed. He was known for his stubbornness and determination, so it wasn’t a surprise to know that he’s being resolute in keeping up to the challenge he’s issued himself. No matter how many times he’d been pushed close to tears, he kept on going and while his will managed to egg him on further, it had been his need to prove himself to Kageyama that burnt the fuel of his engine. After all, if Kageyama could do this then why couldn’t he do it too?

On the third day of his practice as a slave, Shouyou was busy stomping on clothes soaked in a basin of water.

“How does he do this every week?” It had been a hot afternoon when he was muttering to himself angrily, big splotches of water sent to patter against the dirt with every lift of his foot. “This is so hard! Is he a foot god, or something? _God of the legs?”_

Being a slave was hard, truly.

But it’s not as though he didn’t know. He _did_ know. Shouyou had known that the life of a slave was difficult since he was a child, that a slave was a possession. His parents kept urging him to be more kind each time he encountered one. Shouyou heard many stories from books, from his mother, from conversations in the streets, and while he had a grasp on the hook of it and held some awareness, it was entirely another thing to experience it.

So, it was right to say there’s one thing that’s a little bothering to Shouyou. Rather than a slave, Kageyama felt more like a friend and therefore, he felt wrong to call him one. Shouyou had friends, sure, but none of them shared a deep connection nor did he get to see them almost every hour in each day as he did with Kageyama.

Kageyama always offered him a piece of his thoughts, and he was always earnest, always unafraid to speak his mind. There were times he’d stand up to him, challenging him with a bark of retort whenever he thought that Shouyou had said something nonsensical or out of the line. And though it mostly led to a full-blown banter between them that they’d wrestle a few times— Shouyou did not mind this at all. In fact, he thought it was nice for a change, completely refreshing to have a company who wouldn’t grovel at his feet and kiss the ground he walked on in hopes of some bargain from his family's riches.

Kageyama had been serving his family for a good four years now. It was a recent development when Shouyou’s father decided that Kageyama would be handed over to Shouyou as soon as he turned twenty-three a few months ago. Shouyou had no complaints about this because to him, it was still all the same. This change only meant that Kageyama would be tending to him more than the usual, which was already often enough since they were practically attached to each other’s hips from the (rocky) start.

And then something clicked within the gears of Shouyou’s head. As soon as he dug his toes into the damped fabric beneath, he stopped for a moment. Shouyou blinked a couple of times before he allowed himself to be washed over in a dawning kind of realization. Except, it wasn’t just a realization– it had been a question.

Slowly, Shouyou drew his head to the side where his wide eyes met Kageyama’s piercing gaze.

“What? Are you done?” Kageyama called out to him from under the building’s shadow as soon as he noticed the pause in his task.

Shouyou squealed, furiously going back to rub the clothes away of its dirt. _“- No!”_

Kageyama sighed. “You’re awfully too slow.”

“I–am–trying!” He shouted, punctuating each of his word with a jump which sent even more water to splash out of the basin.

It never did hit him until now, but he’s beginning to wonder.

He had learned to take a taste of the life of slavery from only one aspect. There too were some other things he could never learn, ones which could never be put into practice unless he gave himself up to the black market, unless he truly shackled himself to the slave life, and few more other things like… He wondered. How was Kageyama’s life like before he came here?

* * *

It was the final day of Shouyou’s challenge and practice as a slave. Typically, this meant that by the next dawn, Saturnalia would also have ended; the rich got to shower in their luxury again, shops in town will be re-opened, everyone would return to work, and so would Kageyama who’d go back under Shouyou’s authority.

The day went on as it did the past few days: he’d help him to dress, serve meals, clean, and ready the baths. By then, Shouyou had gotten the ropes of them, and though still tiring, it wasn’t as intense as it’d been in the first few days as he slowly grew accustomed to it. Albeit, there was always a point where each day Kageyama introduced him to one or two entirely new thing to do all the while providing him some instructions. It was usually the ones that had to be tended occasionally, such as the laundry, sewing and watering the garden plants.

So, admittedly, he was curious to know what Kageyama had in mind for his last lesson as he led them into the bedroom.

In the absence of the sun, the moon hung above the roof over their heads. The room had been cold, dark, with streams of moonlight peering through the open space between the pillars where it stretched out into a wide balcony.

Shouyou stood still in the quiet middle of the room. He was fresh out of the bath, so he was susceptible to the shivers of the wind and even more so as the tips of his hair were soaked. Winter may have ended and the sun may have rose in the horizon, but that did not mean all the coldness and the snow was thawed.

“And now, the final lesson.” Kageyama said as he closed the door behind him.

“An unspoken rule, but speaks as loud as a common sense to all… A rule you have broken for a count of too many times…” The sound of locks immediately rang the alarms in Shouyou’s head. He turned, caught Kageyama leaning against the door with a gaze so intense Shouyou could feel it drill into and burn his skin.

“Slaves,” Kageyama pushed himself off from the door to take a few steps towards him. “are not allowed to talk back to their masters for they may face punishment as a consequence.”

“Huh?” Shouyou gawked at him, clearly thrown off by the comment. “What do you mean? You always talk back to me too, and I’ll let you know that I have never in my entire life, ever, punished you.”

“But you have punished me before.” Kageyama countered. “A few times– a couple of times. Hundreds, and counting, and,” His voice grew quiet by the middle. “Now. Even now. You’re punishing me.”

“How am I even—”

In less than a second, Kageyama closed the gap between them until their toes and knees touched. Shouyou’s gaze fell down onto the broad, firm chest in front of him. His heart roared in his chest, and it thundered even more so when a large but very warm hand settled itself against his cheek, caressing him with a softness of silk. A thumb then hooked his chin up, tilting his face upwards, forcing Shouyou to meet Kageyama’s gaze.

“You made me want something,” Kageyama said, and his voice was soft. So soft, it could be easily drowned out by a bird’s chirp, but they were alone in a quiet room so it could still be heard, even as his heart was beating loud drums in his ears. “Something I could never have.”

The air between them grew tense as the weight of Kageyama's line sunk into them.

And it took a bit for Shouyouto unravel the puzzles, the uncertainty behind his phrase. And when he did, and when he knew that Kageyama wanted him, that he admitted to _liking_  him, Shouyou's mind became a disoriented mess. _'_ _Something that he could never have_. _'_ And at one point, Shouyou understood his conflict because they were entirely in a different class. Shouyou was the son to one of the senators and Kageyama had only been a slave.

He searched through his eyes, looking for a lie but found none.

Instead, it’s that look again in Kageyama’s eyes. It’s the look he’s caught so many times, the ones that made him flush with redness as he was dressed up in the mornings, the ones that he always found questionable. A desire, a yearning, a _want_. Now that he’s witnessing the look again right here, in the quietness of this bedroom, he finally knew what it meant. It was so easy to tell, to know that the gleam in Kageyama’s eyes said the truth, that Kageyama was wearing his emotions on the sleeves. He was showing himself to him, and in doing so, he was making himself vulnerable.

“And what’s that?” Shouyou asked, shakily. He knew- he knew exactly what Kageyama meant but he asked anyway. He wanted to make sure what it was, that not a piece of this was all in his head, that Kageyama was implying what Shouyou had in mind.

“I think you know.” Kageyama said, and Shouyou felt exposed all of the sudden when he realized he'd been read.

Before Shouyou could get the chance to say anything, Kageyama had dived in, cornering him up to the bed until they both landed on top of it.

Kageyama was nipping at his jaw, then with his teeth, grazed at the spot the lightest and torturous pressure until he’s mouthing at him, covering him in his drool. Shouyou tipped his head back and sang a soft cry when Kageyama moved down to bite into his neck, soft at first, then hard followed by a rough suck.

“You-” Shouyou struggled to find his words, little fingers digging into the mattress beneath him. “Did you plan this?”

His weight sunk into the bed as Kageyama pushed him to lay on his back. “And if I did?” Shouyou heard him murmur, and stuttered at another bite on his skin, eyes completely shut. He tried to wrap his head around the thought that Kageyama wanted him, so much he had him cornered here, on this bed, with the shadows of Kageyama’s hot and heavy body casting over him.

Without any word, Kageyama was suddenly pulling away, took with him the warmth Shouyou that immediately longed to taste again and left a stream of drool on his neck.

His chin was tilted, and there was a thumb grazing against his lips, and though Shouyou kept his eyes closed, he knew the gesture held some token of appreciation to it.

“You do understand,” Shouyou started, slightly out of breath as he spoke his delayed response. “That once this festival ends, you are to comply with my orders again?”

“I’m aware.” Kageyama said, pressing onto the plump little lips underneath the pad of his thumb. “But the festival has yet to come to an end, _servus_. Until then, I will do as I wish. Until then, I will have _you_.”

A familiar heavy weight settled onto Shouyou’s lap soon after, followed by two dips at his sides one at the time, and it’s then he realized that Kageyama was straddling him. It’s this revelation that made him snap his eyes open but even so, he still could not see; a blur of face filled in his vision, then the next thing he knew, their foreheads touched, their noses bumped and finally, their lips met.

Kageyama was kissimg him with all kinds of roughness and softness thrown into the mix. He’d dive in, bite into his lower lip and claimed the entirety of his lips, but then he’d brush his lips softly later too, pressing lightly into it enough to let some sweetness bleed in.

And when Shouyou felt wetness poking at the bridge of his mouth, lapping and nipping at his lower lip, he closed his eyes.

And then, he caved in.

Kageyama pounced on him like a prey, robbing away what’s left of the air in his lungs as he greedily tried to reach every spot he could inside his mouth. And when Shouyou finally responded to him with a small tentative shy lick of his own against Kageyama’s tongue, Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his head so their tongues would twirl and twist more. The kiss soon turned even more intense, messier, but so incredibly hot too it was making Shouyou’s head spin with drunkenness on lust at the high of their intimacy.

“Mmmn.” Shouyou moaned, could feel himself get hard as Kageyama licked deeper into his open mouth and sucked on his tongue.  

They parted from their kiss eventually with a connecting line of drool between them. They stared at each other, panting heavily while so much spit dribbled down their chins.

Then Kageyama drew in close to him again, but there's something a little different this time. His movements wasn’t as rushed, it carried caution, like he was afraid that a single nudge of a hand would break Shouyou into pieces. Shouyou squeaked when Kageyama took hold of him by cupping his face, burying his nose into the tufts of his orange hair. His face grew hot, even more so when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips softly brushing over his forehead before they moved to kiss at the dip near his eyes, then to the button of his nose, his lips being last and the kiss lasted for a bit longer.

There were hands roaming down his sides, and Shouyou had let them reached around his waist to untie the knot Shouyou had kept to hold his loose garment up. One of the loose sleeves on Shouyou’s shoulders were pushed aside, and Kageyama did not think twice to leave his mouth there to mar the skin, painted the paleness and smoothness of it with bits of red and purple.

Bit by bit, the tunic was peeled away, until eventually, there was no more left to strip, and Shouyou sprawled across the bed all bare and flushed under Kageyama’s stare.

Embarrassed, Shouyou tried to cover his private parts but a hand put him to stop.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

Shouyou didn’t answer him, too drunk of lust and daze to speak, so instead, he just shook his head at him.

Kageyama stayed uncharacteristically still for a moment before quietly asking, “Do you want to stop?”

Shouyou shook his head even more furiously. “No! It’s just- _this-_ this is my first time.” He admitted, the tips of his ears turning red.

It was true that in the town they lived in, sex was the norm for the people to indulge in. He heard the pleasures of it, the importance it held but he never did engage one with another person until now. It's not that Shouyou never did get offers before, he _had_ , but as always, he declined them. He then told them the truth, that he’d been too disinterested in what the intimacy with other people had in store for him, and without a fail, those same people who put him up to the offers would give him strange looks as if he grew a pair of three heads.

But even so, that didn’t mean he was entirely disinterested in the whole thing. He had his cock in his own hands before, had touched himself to the peak of high pleasure, so he figured he didn’t need anyone to do it for him when he could do it himself. But the more he thought about it now, the more he became aware of the pictures- more specifically, _who-_ he had in mind lately as he spilled all over himself.

No, Shouyou wasn’t really interested in sex, in intimacy with other people until Kageyama popped into his life.

“Is it yours?” Shouyou asked out of the blue after he realized he’d been silent for a few seconds, though he became curious too of the answer. “Is this... your first time as well?”

It was Kageyama’s turn to shake his head.

“Oh.” Shouyou said, trying to not show his disappointment in his face as he looked to the side.

“Idiot,” Kageyama lightly scolded him. “Don’t get upset over that.”

“Not upset.” Shouyou miserably said.

Kageyama rolled his eyes then pried away the hands Shouyou had on himself. Shouyou watched as his cock sprung free now that there was nothing to restrain it, some precum dribbling at the top, and he wanted to do nothing more than to hide himself because of how embarrassing it was for him to get easily worked up.

And then there was a hand wrapping itself around the length, stroking it with a flick of his wrist.

“Hnng-!” One of Shouyou’s hands quickly flew up to his mouth, biting into the heel of his knuckles in attempt of suppressing his moans. But those hands too were pried off, Kageyama seemingly displeased with his actions.

“Don’t,” Kageyama said, with a gaze of hushed sins, and a voice a little too dark, “I want to hear you.”

“Haaah- ‘geyama-” Shouyou groaned as Kageyama rolled a thumb over the head of his cock, playing with the slit of it. “Aah! Wait– Kage- mm, _your robe!_ ”

Kageyama paused at that. His eyes flickered from Shouyou to the dress robe that's still worn on him, then sighed, and Shouyou’s gaze followed him as he moved back.

His eyes roamed Kageyama’s body, and he didn’t miss the skin, the muscles of his thigh that was peeking out from his robe, the small flex of Kageyama’s biceps as he shifted on the bed, and he definitely did not miss it either when Kageyama dragged his teeth over the bottom of his lips and bit into them. And somehow, _somehow_ , he might be imagining it, but Kageyama looked shy.

Kageyama's fingers hooked onto the hem of his robe, ready to unveil his warm body and skin, but he instantly ceased to a stop. Shouyou tilted his head at first, looked up to see a glint in Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama was planning something and he wasn't sure what it was or if he was ready to find out.

Without sparing him any second to prepare, Kageyama was already on the move.

Once again, like a prey, Shouyou was ensnared by the trap as Kageyama put on a show; every bit of the cloth stripped off of him, slow but sensual, and leaving more skin exposed to his hungry eyes. Shouyou’s gaze followed a sinuous trail of Kageyama’s body from perfectly compacted arms that had stretched out, to the copious sway of his hips as he wiggled out from the drape of the fabric, and soon enough, he too sat naked with Shouyou on the bed.

Even under the dark, where the moonlight barely reached them, Kageyama looked tempting as he was clothed, perhaps, even more so than he had ever seen him. Kageyama was hard too, he noted, eyeing the cock strained against his stomach that was undoubtedly big, bigger than his too, and thick with some plumpness filling out on the sides. 

An ache curled within him, and Shouyou was yearning now, filled with the desire to touch, to press into Kageyama, and to claim him entirely as his own though technically, he already _did_ belong to him. Still- that did not stop him from craving the entirety of him. A sudden surge of boldness came, and Shouyou’s shyness soon flaked away into nothing more than thinning edges.

He propped himself up onto his elbows. “Come here.” He told Kageyama, and though he had intended to make it a question, it came out less than a request, more as a demand instead.

Kageyama crawled over to him on his fours, and Shouyou reached out to wrap his arms around his back, tried to press his body into him, get more of the feeling against him as much as he could. Unfortunately, his short arms couldn’t completely encircle him, so he opted to settle a hand on a spot where he could feel the firmness of his muscles.

His other hand explored the wonders of his body. He had touched, squeezed onto the delicious flesh of his arms, his chest then trailed the tips of his fingers to his taut stomach, and they dipped even lower where he could feel the start brush of thick, coarse hair.

He hummed, his hand on Kageyama’s back pulling him in for another kiss, something which Kageyama readily complied with. Shouyou decided to tease Kageyama a bit, as he dragged one of his fingers up the long cock from the base, something that had Kageyama sighed into him.

But his bold act was cut short when a hand was suddenly squeezing around his length again. He broke the kiss with a gasp, falling back into the mattress as Kageyama began to work on him. Kageyama kneaded him with the hotness of his palm, skilfully doing its part when they fondled with his balls and rubbed into his head. It felt better, he admitted, this felt better than using his own hands but expected perhaps, because Kageyama’s hand was bigger, warmer, and certainly with more experience.

“Mmmnnh!” Shouyou threw his head behind, digging his nails into the solid of Kageyama’s back. All the while, Kageyama hunched over him, his right hand which was not busy had gone to pull out something- a glass bottle- from under the pillow Shouyou was lying on.

Shouyou tried to peer at it, head perking up. “Wh– _what is-_ what’s that?” He asked in between taking his breaths when a sudden big wave of pleasure washed over him that had his head drop back onto the pillow. Kageyama didn’t answer him, but he heard the sound of the bottle popped open.

A minute later, the hand wrapped around him had been pulled away, and much to his confusion, he felt his legs being spread. “Hinata. I’ll need you to relax.” Kageyama said.

“Huh? What do you-” Then something was pushing into him, something moving, and it didn’t take long for an idiot either to put one and one together. Shouyou squirmed around the finger Kageyama had pushed into him, trying to have himself adjusted to the feeling of having something stick into him. It felt, well… weird, uncomfortable. But mostly weird. _Is this what sex supposed to feel like?_

“Oi,” Kageyama grunted at him, “I said, relax.”

“It feels weird.” Shouyou grumbled, wiggling his hips.

“It’ll feel good soon.” Kageyama promised him, and Shouyou found himself relaxing at those words.

He closed his eyes, drowned out the other senses to focus on the finger that was moving in him. It moved in and out, every pull of it carrying a slick sound that burned Shouyou’s cheeks with embarrassment. And then, suddenly, Kageyama was curling a finger into him, pressing into him, and- _oh._ That spot– he had struck _that one spot_ – and Shouyou let out a long silent breathy moan, completely immersed in the ripples of great sensation that were dripping from his hair to the tips of his toes.

Kageyama’s eyes glinted knowingly. “Ah. Right there?”

The pace then turned outright brutal. Kageyama was merciless as he kept pushing his finger into the spot, dragging circles around it and scraped the blunt of his nails across it, all this without leaving a second for Shouyou to breathe.

“Uahh! Haah!” Shouyou cried out, arching his body and tried to press back against the finger but Kageyama didn’t let him, kept him pinned into the bed with one hand on his chest. Shouyou soon felt another finger slipping into his hole and worked together with the other in mercilessly bruising the spot. Then two soon became three, as they filled in him more, stretching him good, and preparing him for what he knew would come next but even so, the fingers alone had been enough to make him fall apart.

He was reaching towards the peak of pleasure fast, the familiar feeling he knew all too well from touching himself, when the fingers, without much warning, were pulled out from him. Shouyou made a low noise, nearly a whimper, now unused to the emptiness within him, and Kageyama- that jerk- cheekily breathed a soft chuckle at him.

“I think you’ll like this one next more.” Kageyama said, warm hands tightly clasped onto Shouyou’s hips to turn him over.

Shouyou felt himself being maneuvered onto his hands and knees. He was shaky though, his arms and legs felt spent, felt like jelly, and it wasn’t long till his arms buckled under him, face mushed against the pillow and chest touching the bed sheet. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind this, he seemed to enjoy it in fact, as he raised Shouyou’s hips even higher, thighs pressing more into his side.

“I’ll be going in.” Kageyama said, and Shouyou nodded.

Yet, it took such a while that Shouyou began to wonder what Kageyama was doing when he felt his legs being parted open to leave a wide gap between them, and hands on his ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks apart in such way that left Shouyou’s face grow warm.

And then there was hardness poking at his entrance, prodding lightly into it a few times before finally entering him all slicked and wet. Shouyou gasped, a strangled moan tearing out from his throat as the head of Kageyama’s cock successfully went inside him. There was always a bit of a burn from the stretch for every inch it slid further into him, but each time, Kageyama had always made sure to leave some time for Shouyou to get used to him and this went on until, at last, Shouyou was entirely flushed against his crotch.

A pat on Shouyou’s leg made him look over. “You good?” Kageyama asked, surveying his face for any pain.

“Yes.” Shouyou hummed. “It hurts a little though.”

“Then I’ll wait.” Kageyama said.

“No, it’s okay,” Shouyou gave a small smile. “You can move.”

Kageyama’s hands moved to pin them over Shouyou’s own, and Shouyou marvelled with a small cooing noise at the difference of their size, how easily his hands had been enveloped. Kageyama closed in on him from behind-- his dick slipping a little more into him that had him whimper-- and pressed a kiss onto Shouyou’s head.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Kageyama mumbled to him, slowly rolling his hips.

The first thrust was slow, too cautious, as Kageyama paid most of his focus into pulling out his cock near to the rim and give an experimental push which succeeded to make Shouyou’s chest feel tight. But then Kageyama paused, seemingly waiting for any signal from Shouyou, and Shouyou urged for him to continue with a nod. Kageyama went back onto moving his hips, thrusting in and out, in and out. Again, and again, till Shouyou became all light-headed and breathless, and that’s when everything started to feel _so good_.

It was one thing to know Kageyama was big, but it was entirely another thing to _feel_ how big he was. Shouyou felt so full inside, could feel the hotness, the heaviness, the thickness of Kageyama’s cock buried in him, and the pulse of it running through him; all of this had been enough to knock the air out of his lungs as Shouyou let out a moan. He tightened up at one of the thrusts into him, earning a low deep groan from Kageyama.

“Hi-Hinata—” Kageyama clutched onto his hands tighter and pressed his body down onto him. “You feel- _haaah–_ good.”

“And you’re,” Shouyou choked out, mouth all open. “You’re _big_.”

And then, Kageyama began to move _hard_. He had drawn out his cock to only the tip of it remained then with a big piece of his strength, he rammed his cock back into Shouyou.

“Fuaahh!” Shouyou’s head lifted up from the pillow, “God- _oh,_  oh god–”

Kageyama may have set at a pace still slow and lazy, but the force of his sharp and hard thrusts were enough to propel Shouyou’s body. He keened when Kageyama delivered a harder one, one which made his insides constricted and more tears to well up because Kageyama was so deep in him.

“Mmmn- Yama… Ah, Yama!” Shouyou cried out, craved to claw his fingers into something but Kageyama’s hands were tightly holding his down, still pinning him with his body hovering over him.

And then Kageyama’s thrusts stopped, his hands no longer holding Shouyou’s but they had gone to take a grip of Shouyou’s legs from the front, sinking his fingers into the tempting flesh that’s Shouyou’s thighs. The position Shouyou was in had been readjusted; his hips was hoisted up further into the air, and his legs, though shaky, were almost digging into his sides as the arch of his body bent with a deeper curve. Shouyou’s head dropped to bury his face into the fold of his arms with a loud moan.

The cock inside Shouyou was sliding out again, but it had been slow, steady, agonizingly dragging through the flesh of his hole until it was nearly out. And when Kageyama shoved his cock back in, the direction changed, the head of his cock touching that one part of his wall and—

Shouyou completely stilled, the sparks both in his head and chest had fired off with the nerves shooting through his whole body, then turned into a writhing _mess_. “Ah, ahh! There- right there!”

This- this feeling was so much better than when he only had himself, and in that split second, Shouyou knew that touching himself in the future wouldn’t be as satisfying, knew it would pale in comparison to this. Shouyou groaned loudly, wanted to push more of himself into Kageyama, wanted that cock to shove up more into him and into that spot.

 _“Fuck.”_ Kageyama knocked his forehead against the small of Shouyou’s back, squeezing the thighs in his grip. “Shou- _Shouyou-_ tight. You’re so tight.”

 _Shouyou._ Shouyou’s head spinned at this. Kageyama had called him _Shouyou,_ and the way it dripped from his tongue was like honey, combed with such sweetness and thickness of it in his voice.

Understandably, all of this had been too much for Shouyou; when Kageyama pressed his hard, heavy cock into him, brutally striking his spot till the squelching sounds echoed through the room, his face maddeningly burned, and even more so when he heard Kageyama began to chant his name over and over again.

 _“Shouyou.”_ Kageyama muttered as he draped himself over Shouyou’s small build, pressing against him, littering kisses on every spot of Shouyou's back within his reach.

So, once again, it was necessary to say that all of this had been _too much_ for him. What had been the last straw was when Kageyama mercilessly pounded into him, his cock shoved much deeper into him than before and pressing, rubbing into his sweet spot so hard that his vision blanked out.

“To- Toobiooo!” Shouyou sobbed out a loud cry and tipped his head back, the pleasure building up in him pushed past through its peak and soon enough, he was spilling all over himself and the bed sheets.

And then, Kageyama’s breath along with his thrusts began to grow short and frantic at this point, but he was mostly rubbing into Shouyou, worming his cock into him with every roll of his hips. It’s when Kageyama sank his teeth into Shouyou’s skin, Shouyou felt something hot spilling inside him, shuddering as Kageyama’s cum filled him and soaked the walls, and there were so much cum that some of it had gushed out of his hole.

They stayed there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

Eventually, Kageyama got off, slipping out from him, leaving Shouyou with a strange emptiness, before he collapsed to the side. Shouyou chose that moment to roll over onto his back, grimacing at the wetness leaking between his legs and the dull pain throbbing in his rear.

Shouyou threw a glance at Kageyama next to him who was still breathing heavily. His bangs were damped, bits of it sticking to his forehead, his sweaty skin made him look glistening like a diamond under the moon beam.

“That was nice.” Shouyou said, breathlessly, turning onto his side so he could reach out to brush the few strands of hair out of Kageyama’s eyes.

“Mmm…” Kageyama murmured, leaning in to press his head against it. “Yeah. You felt nice.”

Shouyou made a flustered noise then lightly shoved Kageyama’s face. “And now, you’re being embarrassing.”

A grab on his wrist squeezed out a yelp from him when he was suddenly pulled in, only to have his head resting on the cushion of Kageyama’s arm; his other arm was slipping along the smooth ridges of his build, eventually dipping in from behind to draw him even closer. Through the whole time, Kageyama kept a stare on him, never astray, like it had always been.

 _“Tobio.”_ Shouyou said after a while. “How did you become a slave?”

Kageyama stiffened at his words, a look of surprise flashing across his face. Shouyou was aware that he sounded if a bit insensitive by now, but he had to know- _needed_ to know. He couldn’t shake off the curiosity since the day he’d stumbled onto the thought, it haunted him the more he did his duties as a slave, and the question alone soon led him to several many others.

Before he’d knew, Shouyou yearned to know not only of Kageyama’s past but the story he weaved through, the experiences he carried with him to now.

“When my father offered you your freedom back then,” Shouyou continued, “Why didn’t you take it?”

Yet, Kageyama did not want him to know, was not letting him in, even if he wanted him. There’s reluctance speaking in the way his gaze flickered to anywhere else but Shouyou, a sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep.” He said at alas, which only succeeded to fuel Shouyou’s interest.

“No,” Shouyou firmly said. “Tell me.”

Kageyama peeked one of his eyes open at him. Shouyou continued. “I want to know more about you.” He pressed on, though with less fire in his voice and more of a softness.

Time ticked on, and they were both shrouded in silence, filled in by the cacophony of crickets chirping and leaves rustling. This time, Shouyou did not break it.

Although, perhaps his questions may have imposed a greater effect and a deeper story than he thought, as he watched Kageyama in his conflict. The pad between his brows were all crumpled and wrinkled, and so had his lips been pursed in his pursuit of focus. When he opened his mouth, to finally say something, Shouyou drowned out the noise from everything else, favoring the words Kageyama breathed out next.

“I don’t see the point.”

“Huh?” Shouyou said, dumbly.

“If I was freed,” Kageyama said. “Where would I go?”

The breeze from the outside carried in, rattling their bodies with its coldness. Shouyou touched Kageyama’s arms, then bringing him into an embrace as Kageyama had him in his, in hopes it'd bring warmth to their skin and their hearts.

“What do you mean?” He asked, still studying his face.

This time, Kageyama answered him without any delay. “I was sold to slavery.” He started, finally dragging his eyes back to meet with Shouyou’s. “I wasn't wanted by my parents. But even as a slave, no one wanted me. I kept being passed around; I was bought and sold, bought then only to be sold again.”

Shouyou stayed patient with Kageyama when he paused. He was hesitating, but he thought that he understood; none of this was a matter to be taken lightly of.

“They said I never listened, always doing things my way and causing trouble for them.” Kageyama’s arm around him tightened. “Then I thought, maybe... maybe this was my fate. So, I accepted it, that I’d never be wanted by anyone, anywhere. But then, one day, your father came and—”

He had closed his eyes, and Shouyou watched as he leaned in closer, and closer until their foreheads linked up. His breath turned shaky, and so were his hands; the arm Shouyou’s head laid on had reached up to wrap around him by the shoulders, finally pulling him in for what could be called a proper hug. “— and _you_ came. Shouyou. _You_ came.”

His heart swelled, and it’s at those words what Kageyama said earlier rang in his head.

_‘You made me want something I could never have.’_

“That’s why,” Kageyama murmured in continuation, his warm breath fanning against Shouyou’s cheeks, tickling his skin. “If I was freed, I'd have nowhere else to go. No one else to go to.”

Kageyama had shown a side of him, a vulnerable one, since they first stepped into the room. It was as though he had entirely became a different person but Shouyou knew better that this was the same person, the one who stuck by his side through years. Only by tonight had Shouyou came to know, to learn of this side to Kageyama who trusted him enough to grace him the chance to see, and to let him in.

And Shouyou couldn't help but think as well that this side of Kageyama, no matter how vulnerable, was just as beautiful as the others.

“So, you’d still want to be my..." Shouyou asked, hesitant and aware of how bad his question would sound. "... slave? Even if it’s hard?”

“I don’t mind being one,” Kageyama said, eyes— blue and hypnotizing as ever— staring back into his. “As long as it’s you.”

Shouyou hesitated for a few moments longer before he pulled back to beam up at Kageyama with a smile which Kageyama returned it with his own. Well, more like a frown, but the smile was there, corners of his mouth curled uo, lifting, and it’s all directed at him, _because_ of him.

Like that, they began to doze off to sleep under the sheet of their warm bodies pressing and warm feelings inside them. There were still so many questions Shouyou wanted to ask, so many things he realized and what he had in mind. But for now, he’ll tuck them away as he’d sleep.

Tonight, they'll have their rest. Tomorrow, they'll be starting their journey on a long road ahead of them, the world somehow bigger than before and waiting for them to explore.

“Hey.” Shouyou suddenly whispered to Kageyama, with lidded eyes and drowse-filled mind. “For the record... I do want you. You don't have to be a slave for me to want you."

Kageyama only hummed in response. One of his hands had slid down on his body to settle on the slot near his rear. He looked content now, somehow relaxed, as if this was all he ever neededー as if Shouyou was all he ever needed.

But maybe he was, because to Shouyou, Kageyama was starting to be all he ever needed too.

**Author's Note:**

> Our lives are stories, waiting to be told  
> In search of silver linings, we discovered gold
> 
> And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong  
> But they're the ones that we'll look down upon
> 
> I happened to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s) while writing this fic and I can't help but think how fitting it is! Thank you for reading. Do leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Find me as **@shouyoto** on twitter and tumblr. ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
